


这都是楚巴卡的错

by Realdian



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, 很怪的事后
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: 至少和兰多卡瑞辛睡了不算丢脸。
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Han Solo





	这都是楚巴卡的错

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘居的新年许愿活动文
> 
> 1.因为原作是solo所以韩的故事按新正史来了。
> 
> 2.不算真的nc，许愿姑娘写的han/lando没有特别说明，我可能是按无差写的…

崭新的，成为千年隼主人的第一天，用合法手段获得她感觉真不错，合法，当然合法，这个星系不禁赌。要出老千的人又不是他，没成功然后输掉的人也不是他，赢家就该躺在曾经属于兰多卡瑞辛的床上好好睡一觉，即使他们的审美有偏差（怪他自己一穷二白），但还是不得不承认兰多对生活质量的要求高得不像个走私者，他们夸夸其谈的“走私者的浪漫”都去哪儿了？你在这儿看不到泼溅上污渍的墙壁，扔在角落不知作何用的瓶罐和修船多出来的线缆，兰多甚至留出一个专门的走入式衣柜呢。过了十几年街头生活和三年（地狱般的）军旅生涯的韩完全不能理解。

就像他现在完全不能理解为什么看起来那么软的床睡起来就像是睡在地上，难道兰多比他表现的更热衷于养生？韩睁开眼睛只看到主舱灰扑扑的天花板，一个玻璃杯硌着他的肩胛骨，韩抽出它，随手往边上一扔，玻璃撞到墙角碎了，韩索罗，千年隼的新主人，这才意识到自己真的睡在主舱地板上，除了一件蓝色缎面黄里子的披风和腿上的枪套外什么也没穿，这是个标准的事后场景，还是当事人喝多了啥也不记得的那种非预期性爱。更加超出预期的是他裹着的这件披风，用料考究，配色还眼熟，主人当然是某个满嘴谎言又风流倜傥的赌徒。韩扭动着僵硬的脖子，微微瞟到身边沙发上垂下来一只手，手指上仍带着装饰性戒指。

至少和兰多卡瑞辛睡了不算丢脸。他确实像琦拉说的那样，“很有魅力，久经世故，品味超凡，风流倜傥”，可惜他对于昨天发生的事完全失去了记忆。琦拉，韩想到她，舔了舔牙齿，他一直都厌恶被欺骗，却始终没法恨琦拉，她从小就是学得更快的那个，理应跑得更远。品味超凡，风流倜傥的兰多看起来要醒了，他揉了揉眼睛，活动着在沙发上缩了一晚的四肢，他好歹还有沙发睡，韩想，我的背绝对断了。

“所以，这就是我在千年隼上的最后一晚？”兰多掩面说道，“你为什么躺在地上，还什么也没穿？”

“问你，你有把床伴踢下床的习惯吗？”

“可能只对你。”

“哇，谢谢。”

“你喝醉了——”兰多裹在一张毛毯里，韩猜想他应该睡得“非常舒适”。

“反正我什么也不记得了，”韩回答，换上那副无赖的表情，“我的背好痛。”

“——然后走过来大声问我，你为什么总盯着我的嘴唇看？”兰多学着韩的语气。

“我不是那样说话的。”为什么所有人都认为他的声音会变得低沉而含混不清？

“这叫艺术性加工，我经常录全息日志，宝贝，我知道怎么学人说话。”

“照你说的是我先和你调情，”韩有点不耐烦，和一夜情对象一起还原头天晚上的混乱十分尴尬，他从没遇到过，之前几次情事常匆忙且随意，醒来后便不见人，有时还赔上钱包，“我他妈怎么会跟你调情？你还没把我扔下船去？”

“总不能把你扔下你的船。我一向愿赌服输，虽然失去她确实伤透了我的心，看看才一个晚上你就把主舱弄成这样。”

“这不公平，我断片了，你想说什么都行。”

其实兰多还真挺喜欢韩的，年纪比他小几岁，却一样的不要命，这两个人偶尔滚滚床单非常合理，甚至还有益处，哪个走私犯后头没有几位星际杀手和帝国部队追着？能活一天是一天，自然得过的舒心。如果他没有把船开成那种破烂或者直接把整艘船赢走兰多也许会更喜欢他，他们也算是在牌桌上认识的，兰多的很多情人都是在牌桌上碰到的，生活处处是惊喜。

“楚巴卡在哪？”韩问道。

“去镇上了，他昨天问过你的，你同意了。”

“然后一晚上没回来？”韩挣扎着想起身去找人，“我有不好的预感。”

“嘿，没事的，一个高大强壮脾气不好的伍基人，你唯一需要担心的就是他可能把别人的手臂扯下来了。”兰多在他的肩膀上按了按，手指很温暖，肩却冰凉，此时仅仅这样一个算不上亲密的举动都将事情变得更复杂，很难想象几个小时前他们是如何轻触对方，在皮肤上留下各种难以掩盖的痕迹，兰多用了牙齿，享受这个毛头小伙子的肩头留下他牙印的景象，类似于“他拥有韩索罗”，即使他明白韩不会被任何人拥有。

他们又陷入了宿醉和少眠带来的痛苦中，现在我们终于有空闲来探究一下，霍斯是如何变成恩多的，这中间确实经过了一段穆斯塔法——不骗人，在韩喊完那句话以后他们俩之间就两厘米，兰多想着这是个好机会啊，实现我几个月以来的梦想——他一拳揍了上去，韩嘴角的淤青就是这么来的，他蒙了一下，随即靠着多年的街头经验和楚巴卡的悉心教导迅速反击，整个人撞过去一起摔到墙上，兰多在那时得到了他脑后的肿包。在毁了主舱的大部分软装后（所以这件事上兰多不能全怪韩），韩捂着脸躲到桌子后面，兰多倒在沙发上，摸着擦伤的手臂，喊韩索罗去拿医疗箱，小走私犯还算有点良心照做了，却把整瓶酒精倒在他的花衬衣上——他最有魅力的一件花衬衣。

“我是故意的。”那小子露出一口白牙。

“好吧，过来。”兰多揪着他的头发吻了他，然后扯掉了他的衬衣——还是那件深棕色，带着无法清洗污渍的衬衣，兰多报复性地破坏了它。

“生活就像兰克兽的脾气。”韩去盥洗室抹了把脸，看着兰多打包自己的旧物，他感觉像是正在经历一场分手。

“反复无常吗？”

“是一直很糟。我可没想过在千年隼上睡的第一个人是你。”

“谁又知道我在千年隼上睡的最后一个人是你呢？别把话说死了，她最后会回到我手中的，你的安宁日子到头了。”

“非常期待。”韩帮他把箱子拎到舱门处，“你还有钱离开吗？”

“别瞎操心了，用不着，你还欠我六百信用点，打算怎么还？”

“什么时候欠的？”

“我的全手工披风，你刚好毁了它。”

“你该走了，要是在镇上碰到楚伊，让他赶紧回来。”韩凑过去拍了拍兰多的屁股，“没有告别吻吗，宝贝？这可能是我们最后一次调情了。”

不好好坑他一回真不配我的名头，拎着全部身家，望着升空离去的千年隼，兰多卡瑞辛对私人全息记录仪说，而眼前他要去酒馆赌几把，赢钱让人恢复心情，能赢到别的东西更好。


End file.
